My Own Fault
by DaisyBell2
Summary: Bella!" His voice cried as my back was slapped by the icy waters, dragging my under. This was it. I deserved this. I didn't deserve to live after everything I had done to him, all the pain I put him through Death didn't seem like a fair enough punishmen
1. Prologue

**Summary: Alice has a new brother; Edward Cullen-golden boy with perfect grades, perfect life, perfect everything. Edward is also a player, leaving all this victims heartbroken, their hatred being put on Alice. No one will talk to Alice anymore, except a select few friends. Alice wants revenge on Edward for ruining her life, so she enlists the help of best friend Bella Swan. What happens when Bella gets too into the prank and things go too far? Hearts _will _be broken, but who's?**

Prologue

Did I deserve this?

Sure, it wasn't the right thing to do, but we all make mistakes, right?

I sat on the picnic bench, the rain pouring down on me, my mascara running down my face, mostly due to my tears, and the rain, but mostly my tears. My Gucci jacket ruined, my Channel shoes destroyed.

God! How did I get like this? I sat here, not only my life ruined, but also the life of the boy I loved and I was worrying about my clothes.

I use to be the girl who didn't know designers, didn't care what I wore on my body or face. Books, my friends, people's feelings were what mattered. Now it was makeup, clothes, and reputation had become the center of my life.

I should have expected this though, it was never going to work from the start. I knew this! That's the worst part! But I went through with it anyways. Why? I don't really know.

It didn't help knowing the person who caused all this pain was feeling the same way as me. He didn't deserve this. I did.

I did deserve this.

This was my fault, and I needed to make this right.

I stood up from the bench and walked to my car, my mind determined to to set things right.

My knuckles were white on the steering wheel by the time I pulled down the dirt road I had only visited once.

I took off my heels and threw them in the back truck and began running through the wet woods, rain piercing my face, tears still streaming.

I came upon the meadow that he brought me too what seemed like so long ago, though it was only a week.

"Edward!" I yelled through the down pouring, hearing no response.

"Edward!" More tears began running down my face.

"Go away." A voice came from behind me.

"Edward please." I begged, my knees going weak, but I forced them to keep myself up.

"Just leave Bella." He disappeared into the forest. I knew exactly where he was going.

The waterfall.

It was only a two minute walk from here, but I ran anyways.

I came upon the cliff, looking over the edge.

"Bella." I turned around, not expecting him to be behind me, his silky smooth voice catching me off guard. My foot slipped from under me, feeling nothing but air rushing around me.

Every action has a reaction. Everything has a consequence. This was mine.

"Bella!"

My back was slapped by the icy waters, dragging my under. This was it.

I deserved this.

* * *

**What do you think???**


	2. Chapter 1

**okay, so i know this is random but i got the idea of this while taking a shower...plus, im currently pulling a prank on a guy friend of mine, so the idea came from that too!**

**hope you like it!! tell me if i should continue or not!**

The Prank

"Bella, please." Alice moaned, her bottom lip jetting outward, her widened puppy dog eyes, glistening with her feigned sadness. Though I knew it was a ploy, I couldn't help but agree.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine Alice, I'll help."

"Great!" Alice jumped up and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "I'll see you later! I have dance." Alice released her death grip and ran to her yellow 911 Porche, a sweet 16 present, curtsy of her wealthy parents foster parents, and Esme Cullen.

A single droplet fell from the shadowed skies, giving me my cue to get in my truck. With a hard pull, the rusted door opened, moaning as the worn hinges were forced to move. With a loud bang, I started the engine that was old enough to be my grandfather's and started down the road, thinking about my conversation with Alice.

*******

"God, I can't stand him!" Alice spat as her sapphire eyes burned holes in the back of her new brother's head.

Edward Cullen, previously known as Edward Masen, up until this summer. Esme and Carlisle heard about the "golden boy" who jumped around from foster family to foster family, never quiet fitting in. Once school ended, Edward came to live with the Cullens during the summer, his adoption complete before junior year even started.

"Alice, come on, he can't be that bad." I turned in my seat to look at the boy that Alice had come to hate over the three summer months.

I would have been here to meet him but my mother insisted that I spent the summer with her and Phil in Jacksonville, which was nice, to get away from all the rain and cold, and I got to spend everyday with my fun-loving mother.

My breath caught in my throat as the greek god sitting only a few tables away from me laughed at a joke. His painted lips in the shape of an "o", a velvety laughter ringing through the dreary cafeteria. His hair, a strange mixture of gold and bronze, casually draping over his forehead, his perfectly carved cheekbones red from laughing, his emerald eyes on the verge of tears. His immaculate chest contracting, his tight blue shirt revealing his muscular physique.

I was so caught up in the beauty of this boy I hadn't realized Alice was still rambling on.

"I don't see why they had to adopt him, I mean, Emmett and I were getting along perfectly fine."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Al? I mean, what's wrong with him?" I turned my heart-shaped face over my shoulder, hidden under my mahogany hair, to gaze upon the beautiful boy once more.

"Bella, you weren't here this summer, you didn't get a chance to meet him yet. Sure, on the outside he is the epitome of every child; smart, athletic, talented, can't get much better then Edward _Cullen_." Her red stained lips curled into a snarl.

"Oh, come on Alice, I think you're just being-" Alice's hand flew to my face, her index finger mere inches from my nose.

"Don't even say it." She threatened.

I sighed. "Fine."

"I have to agree with Alice, Bella. Edward's someone you should stay away from." Jasper pointed out. He was always looking out for me, kind of like an unofficial big brother. Emmett was the same way.

Alice lowered her hand and continued to glower at Edward from across the room. "So what's wrong with him exactly." Besides being absolutely perfect in every way?

"He is a major player. I think he's already slept with half the cheer squad." Oh, thats a problem.

"Oh." Was all I could mutter out.

"Yeah, oh is right! He meets a girl, hooks up with her, then breaks her heart. Half of the cheer squad hates me now!" She cried, hands pulling at her jet black spiked hair.

"Why would that hate you?" It was Edward who broke their hearts, not Alice.

"Association Bella." She stated like it was an obvious fact. "It's all about who you know, who you hang out with, and who you're related too." She growled the last part. Her tiny hands began rubbing her small, powdered forehead. I never got why Alice wore makeup, she was very pretty, even without it. Jasper thought so too. He told her everyday during their regular make out session.

"You know what?" Alice's head popped up, her infamous grin crossing her rouge cheeks, the sign she was up to no good.

"Oh no." I groaned quietly, only Jasper hearing me, making him chuckle.

"I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine." My eyes widened.

"Al, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it right now!" I ordered, but she ignored me,

"Bella, sweetie." She cooed. "Can you help me wit-"

"No, absolutely not!" I yelled so loud most of the students eyes were on me.

"You didn't even hear my plan yet!" Alice moaned. Thankfully the final bell rang, ending lunch, and this conversation.

"Bye Alice." I got up from the table and headed toward room 211 for biology.

"This isn't over Bella!" Alice yelled, sounding like an old-western cowboy threatening his enemy.

*******

I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through with the plan. I mean, what if it didn't work, what if he didn't take the bait? I would make a fool out of myself!

I pulled into my drive, my car thankfully for the nights rest. I trugged up the stairs to my bedroom where a white laundry mat bag sat on my bed, a yellow post it from my computer desk sitting on top.

_Bella,_

_This will catch his eye for sure ;)_

_-Alice_

I put the note down and unwrapped the outfit that lay covered underneath.

Oh no

* * *

**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR GIVE UP???**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! (5 REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE.......)**

**:D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!! DANI426**

**I ALSO HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES**

**-IN A NUTSHELL-BELLA IS THE VAMPIRE EDWARD IS THE HUMAN**

** TWO WEEKS-BELLA AND EDWARD FALL IN LOVE DURING THE SUMMER OF 1941, WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN DECEMBER OF THAT YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hope you like it!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

I was going to kill that evil pixie.

Laying on my purple bed spread was a jet black scoop neck, sleeveless with spaghetti straps, gathered drop waist with beaded waistband. A gray sweater on top. A black pair of ankle boots laying at the foot of the bed.

I took out my cellphone and angrily pounded on the undeserving numbers on my phone.

"Bella, not now! You know what time it is." Alice sounded breathless. Yes, I knew what time it was, but I didn't care.

"Don't care Alice. What the hell is with the outfit? I'm not wearing it!" I stomped my foot to prove my point, only realizing she wouldn't see it.

"Bella, this is my plan." She defended herself.

"Yes, but you need me to do it." I pointed out.

"Yes, Bella, I know. Can you please just give it a try?" I sighed, my chocolate eyes rolling over to the outfit.

"Fine." I groaned. "I try." A ear-piercing scream came over the small speaker of the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear to keep myself from going deaf.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning to do your hair and makeup." With that, the line went dead. My hand ran down my face in frustration as I threw my phone onto the pillow and went down to the kitchen to start making diner for Charlie. I didn't have any homework so I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided to make pasta from scratch, giving me something to do.

Once the pasta was baking, I went back upstairs to read_ Sense and Sensibility, _one of my favorite books, but I couldn't concentrate. Alice's plan was bugging me.

Either one of two things was going to happen; One: The plan was going to work exactly as Alice. Edward was going to fall for me and I was going to crush him. Two: The plan was going to fail miserably, I would become the laughing stock of the school, I would never be able to go over Alice's house again, and everyone would hate. Nothing to lose, right?

I heard the beeper to the oven go off and I carefully ran down the stairs to make sure the pasta didn't burn. Thankfully I got it out in time, but there was still half and hour before Charlie got home, so I wrapped up the pasta, and put it in the oven set on low.

Dinner was the same silence as usual, something I didn't miss when I was in Florida. Once we were finished, I cleaned the table and washed all the dishes.

"Dad, I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."

"Ok, Bells." I don't think Charlie even registered what I said. It was more of a reflex.

I walked into the bedroom and let my sweats and large t-shirt fall to the floor. My bare feet stepped into the old shower, the nozzle squeaking as it pouring water turned warm, relaxing my tensed body. Alice's plan was taking a tole on me, and it hadn't even started yet.

After my non-relaxful shower, I decided to just go to bed, even though it was only nine. I had a long day a head of me. This was going be be fun...or a nightmare.

*******

"Bella! Get up right now!" The soprano voice screeched through the room, her tiny hands tugging at my bedcover.

"Al, please. Five more minutes." I managed to get the covers out of her grasp and pulled them over my head, only quickly to be pulled off the bed by Alice.

"Bella, its six o'clock, we have a lot of work to do and we need all the time we can get."

"Fine, fine." I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to my closet where my outfit was handing.

Alice helped me into my "outfit" as well as the death traps Alice calls "heels" onto my feet. After I was dressed Alice dragged me into the bathroom, whipping out her "tool kit" which held a brush, hairspray, curling iron, hair gel, and every possible type of makeup.

"Okay, hair first." Alice pulled out her first torture weapon, the curling iron.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was curled into ringlets that cascaded down my back. I think Alice used a whole bottle of hairspray.

After that, Alice took out a stick of eyeliner. "Close your eyes." She ordered.

I don't know how long she worked, but when she was done, the girl in the mirror was a completely different girl.

Her beautiful curled hair hung around her pale face. Her brown eyes looking gorgeous, the shadowed color bringing out their true color. Her pale lips stained a natural red, her pale cheeks painted rose with rouge. Overall, she looked like a model, especially with her outfit that revealed her thin legs, her five foot four structure elevated to five foot six.

"Wow Alice."

"Yeah, now lets hear Edward say that now lets go." She took my hang and dragged me out to the drive way where her yellow Porsche impatiently waiting in the driveway.

"Were taking my car." Alice winked.

We pulled into the school parking lot, all eyes were on the brand new Porsche.

"Great." I whispered. All attention was already on us already. I hated attention.

"Let's go Bella." Alice shut off the engine and stepped out, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Deep breaths Bella. Deep breaths." I sucked in a large gasp of breath, my boot stepping out into the pavement, my body following it.

"Bella?"

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?????**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS ASKING FOR BELLA???**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR STOP?**


	4. Chapter 3

Hope you like it!!!!

**Chapter 3**

"Jake?" My voice cracked as my best friend's eyes lustfully rolled over my new body.

"Um, you look, um." I wasn't sure if his speechlessness was a good thing or bad. His rusted face showed only one emotion: pure shock. Though his brown eyes glistened with desire.

I was about to say something when the bell rang. Alice took my arm, discretely helping my walk to the classroom in my heels.

"Go get 'um." Alice winked as she ran off to biology.

I stood in the hallway, my heart racing, my hands shaking. I took a deep breath of confidence and walked into the classroom, my chocolate eyes glued to the floor, feeling the curious gazes of my fellow classmates burning on my back as I took my seat in the back of the room.

"Alright class, let us begin." A balding began attendance, silently checking off each student, his eyes glanced at each seat, stopping at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you new here?" dull voice sent my spiraling into disbelief. I realized it was the second day of school, but this was my second year having as my teacher.

"Um, ." I tried to keep my voice low, not wanting to draw more attention to myself. "It's me." looked at me, still confused. "Bella Swan." His tiny eyes, hidden behind his thick rimmed glasses, widened.

"Bella?" His low voice reached a new octave. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

That's when it began. The whispers.

"_That's _Bella?"

"Wannabe."

"Damn."

"Should I ask her out?"

"What happened?" I was asking myself the same question.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. I just wanted this day to be over and I could get this crap out of my hair and face and change into my sweats.

"Over here." Alice waved to me from her seat.

I quickly paid for my lunch and shuffled my way over to the table.

"Wow Bells." Rose's eyes widened, as did Emmett's.

"Did Alice kidnap you again?" Emmett joked as I sat down.

"No, not this time." I took a bite of my salad.

"Then what happened." I looked over to Alice, who gave me a "don't-say-anything" look.

"I just felt, new year, new change." Emmett shrugged, not really caring, but Jasper and Rose glared at Alice, knowing there was something more behind it.

"Hey Bella." Jake ran over and sat down next to me. "You know everyone's looking at you, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah I know." I had been stared at all day. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was actually liking the attention I was getting.

Lunch ended and I walked to biology, taking my seat in the back of the room. It was when Edward walked in that I remembered he sat next to me.

As he took his seat he turned to me. "Uh, did you get the notes yesterday?" Edward still hadn't looked at me.

"Yep." I remembered what Alice and Jasper warned me about. Edward was a cocky, selfish, and a player. Alice told me the best play to get him to fall for me was to play hard to get. Here goes nothing.

"Yeah." I answered solemnly.

"Do you think I can get a copy?" He asked sweetly, his emerald eyes locked on Lauren's ass.

"Well, maybe if you kept your eyes on the board and not on Lauren's ass maybe you would have a copy." I was proud at my response.

Edward looked at me, his mouth open, his eyes widen. He was about to make a mean response when his finally saw me.

"Uh, I," He nervously laughed, his hand ran through his bronzed hair. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He put his hand out. I looked at it for a moment before turning back to the front of the room.

"Pleasure." I could see his face drop out of the corner of my eye.

"Your name is?" It was very easy to see his big ego. It would be fun to destroy it.

"I told you yesterday." Well, I didn't. had. But either way, someone told him I was Bella Swan, he just chose not to pay attention.

"Well, it was my first day yesterday. It was all a blur." Ah, he was good. If I wasn't in on this prank, I might actually be falling for his smooth nature.

"I'm Bella." I turned to him and smirked.

"As Isabella. Italian for beautiful. Your name suits you well." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. That must have been hard to come up with." I sarcastically remarked. He let out a breath of disbelief. This was probably the first time his moves weren't working and he didn't know how to respond.

"I was complementing you." His velvety voice was angry.

"And I'm shooting you down. Try harder cowboy." He was about to respond when walked in and began class.

I opened my notebook and began taking notes, though I wasn't really listening.

I could get use to this new lifestyle.

* * *

**UHOH!! BELLA'S CHANGING!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE :D -----IM TRYING TO GIVE PUPPY DOG EYES!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! DANI426**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I was currently finishing up my other story, Daybreak!!! I'm so excited I finished. Please check it out!!!!**

**Okay, enough advertising, here is the next chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

School finally ended and I was walking to my car when someone yelled my name. I turned around to find Edward Cullen running towards me, his tousled bronzed hair swaying in the wind.

"Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Listen, Bella. You told me to try harder, here's harder." I bit my bottom lip as I tried to hide the smile I felt sweeping my face.

"Okay then." I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I was never good at flirting.

"Be ready at eight tonight, I'll pick you up. I will wait until you come out so don't think about standing me up.

I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks as he flashed my the most breath-taking smirk I had ever seen. With that, he ran off to his silver Volvo where a very annoyed pixie angrily waited, her stiletto heel pounding the innocent ground beneath her.

I climbed into my truck and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and got out, a faint sound ringing through the still air. I ran into the house as the faint sound of a ringing bell managed to escape through the confines of the house.

"Hello?" I asked trying to regain my breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice screamed so loud I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I ran my hand through my very hairsprayed hair.

"You're going out with Edward tonight?!"

"Oh that. Yes, I am." The smile I had been fighting back spread across my face, not worried about anyone seeing it, since I was alone.

"Wow, I mean. I knew he would fall for you, but I didn't think it would be that fast." She went quiet for a moment, which was very strange. "Okay, this is what you're going to do!" She came back full force. "Go upstairs and into your closet. Wear the black and white Dolce dress with the ribbon."

"Uh, Alice, I don't own a Dolce dress." I began chipping at my navy nail polish as I waited for her to explain.

"Well, I may have skipped my last few classes to go shopping for you." Her perky voice dropped.

"You _may _have. Alice, what did you do?" I glared at the phone as if Alice could feel my angry glower through the phone line.

"Okay fine!" She huffed. "I went out and bought you an entire new wardrobe. All designers, all the latest fashions. You know I love you Bells, but you have the worst taste in fashion. I was planning on doing this anyway." I leaned against the wall and let my head hit, hard. I knew arguing about the expense of the clothes was pointless.

"Ugh, fine. I have one condition though; from now on more Barbie Bella. I'm doing my own hair and makeup from." I sighed.

"Fine, you just put _some _time and effort into it. I'll come over in an hour and check on you." I had almost forgotten about the date tonight.

"Okay Ali. See you later." I hung up the phone and walked up to my room.

I stood across from my closet, cowering in fear. My closet looked like it was going to burst at any minute. I carefully stepped closer, my heart pounding as my hand grasped the handle. I closed my eyes and braced for the explosion. A small "pop" filled the room as the door was relieved of the trapped pressure. I turned the light on and gapped in amazement.

My closet was filled with vibrant colors of Chanel, Hilfigure, Dolce, DKNY, Kline, Cature, and Versace. It looked like someone robbed Hedi Klum and stored her wardrobe in my closet.

I began pushing through the mob of clothes looking for the black and white dress with the ribbon, finding that Alice had organized my closet by so that the clothes were in alphabetical order.

I gasped in amazement as I ran my hand down the smooth silk. The neck was lined with white lace, figured into the form of roses. A thin, silk ribbon tied around the bust and trailed down to the black fringe that bordered the edge of the dress. The torso of the dress was decorated with a black floral batter that depicted the most beautiful flowers. I had to give Alice credit, she knew what she was doing. I laid the dress down on my bed and grabbed my robe as I walked into the bathroom, a nice hot shower to calm my nerves before my big night.

I was surprised at the girl I was staring at. She looked familiar, but she was different at the same time. Her usually fringed chestnut hair curled around her oval face, painted with a soft blush, cascading down her back. Her brown eyes shimmered as the light reflected off the bronzed powder that brushed across her eyelids. Her typically pale lips were a blazing red as they curled into a pleasant smile. The printed dress clung tightly to her thin body, accenting her curves in all the right places. Her black Chanel heels erected her medium stature, adding another two inches.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" Alice stood in the doorframe of my bathroom, bouncing up and down. She raced from the door and engulfed me into a hug. "I've taught you so well." I rolled my eyes as Alice hugged me even tighter. Our girly moment was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. I pulled away from Alice, looking her dead in the eye as the nerves began to creep up again.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave me one last reassuring hug as she pushed my down the stairs to answer the door.

I opened the door to find Eros standing there, his right hand casually placed against the frame, leaning inwards. He wore a nice dress suit, black coat and pant, white undershirt, thin, silk tie. His white button up did wonders in boasting his muscular physique. His emerald eyes met mine as the door squeaked open, his eyes went red as the traced my body. He instantly straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Wow, Bella, you look," he took a deep breath, "you look beautiful." I chuckled.

"Edward Cullen at a lost for words, someone should get this on camera." I teased, a nervous chuckle escaping his refined lips.

"Don't worry! I did!" A soprano voice called from behind me. I closed my eyes, mentally cursing Alice for interrupting.

"Shall we?" He placed his hand out to. I looked at it for a moment, unsure what to do. After a moment of deliberating, I took his hand, a sharp, pleasurable pain shooting up my arm, burning my every fiber. I stifled a gasp as I looked at Edward, curious if he felt it too. I was surprised to find him nibbling on his bottom lip, his body erected with tension.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Eros is the god of lust, beauty, love, and sex (I thought it was fitting :D)**

**I know the story is a little slow at the moment, but I PROMISE it will get better once Bella starts enjoying her new lifestyle and her and Edward start getting deeper, i just need to get this annoying information out of the way first! I know the first few chapters weren't that good, but trust me, it will get 10 times bettter! SWEAR!!!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!! Flamers welcome!!!**

**Oh, check out Bella's dress on my profile!!!**

**:D FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!! ----- twicontra !!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry for such a long wait!!! I was at a roadblock in this story for a while, and today, BOOM! it just hit me! and i think its pretty good!!!**

**Hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The car ride was awkwardly silent. I had no clue where we were going, but I just prayed we arrived safely as I watched the needle on the speedometer climb to 80.

"You do know my father is chief of police, correct?" I didn't try to hide the sarcastic tone of my voice, knowing that this is the character I would have to play to make sure Edward didn't get a hold over me, like he did with all the other girls he dated.

"And?" I rolled my eyes as his cocky smile stopped my heart.

"Can you slow it down a bit?" Now I was annoyed. I watched as the needle slowly inched down to 78.

"There, a bit." I let out a grunt, which only stirred his musical laughter which sounded like wedding bells ringing in the distances. It was beautiful.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise." He turned his attention to me as he winked his emerald orb.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled under my breath. I was shocked when he began laughing again, amazed that he heard me.

The rest of the ride was silent.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of a small restaurant. A green sign light with Christmas lights reading, "Una Notte Bella."

"A lovely night." He stated as he noticed my puzzled expression as I attempted to read Italian. I let out a frustrated sigh as I placed my hand on the car door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned to face him, to find his brown furrowed in disapproval.

"Getting out?" I wasn't sure if it should be a statement or a question.

"No." I didn't move. I had no clue what was going on here. He gave me a quick look over before getting out of the car. I sat in silence, wondering what sort of personality disorder he had, when the cool night breeze hit me like a brick wall. I turned to my right to see Edward holding the door open for me.

"Now you can get out." I glared at him as he held his hand out for me. I flipped my hair and stepped out of the car, my Chanel heels made contact with the pavement, ignoring his gesture completely. I huffed at I strode passed him, only to have the front of my toe catch on the edge of the curb. I felt the cool air whoosh around me as I braced myself for an unfriendly impact with the callous pavement. I peeked through my sealed eyes as I noticed I was not in pain. I notice two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a very smug Edward looking down at me.

"Good thing you didn't take my hand, otherwise you might have actually have not tripped." I twisted in his arms until he released me, stomping away angrily as his laughter echoed over my shoulder.

I turned around and placed my hands on my hips, glowering at him. "Can we just eat now?" I pointed to the doors with my purse.

"Whatever you want, ." He chuckled as he walked pass me to hold the door open as I stormed inside, his chivalry more of an annoyance then a compliment.

The hostess, who eye raped Edward as she weaved us through the crowded tables, brought us to a table in the back of the room, stationed up against a large window, overlooking a beautiful lake. A large weeping willow, it long arms sweeping the glossy surface, sat happily on the edge, overlooking the mirror of the beautiful una notte stellato. See, I know Italian.

Thankfully, the waiter was a guy, a very hot guy a that. His blonde hair fell over his piercing blue eyes. He was about Edward's height, but with a better build. He was rocking the surfer dude look.

"Well, hello there," his ocean eyes locked on mine, "welcome to Una Notte Bella. I'm Zack, I will be your waiter tonight. I will be serving you in _any _way that you need."

"Well thanks _Zack._" Edward spat. "How about some menus too start?" It wasn't very hard to notice the hostility in his velvet voice. There was something about it that was alluring yet chilling at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, right." Zack handed us two menus and disappeared, giving me a wink as he did so.

"Really?" Edward slammed his fist down.

"What?" I played innocent.

"We're on a date. _Our _date, and your letting other guys hit on you." The anger in his voice made me cringe back in my seat. I had I remember what Alice told me, to not give let him get the upper hand.

"Well," I had to think quick. Got it, "It's not my fault that he like's what he sees." I took a sip of the water that was already placed on the table. I was sure that I heard him growl, but it could have been my imagination.

Zack came back to take our orders after a few minutes. Edward got the prime steak and I got the mushroom ravioli.

Dinner was, _interesting. _The only sound that erupted from our isolated table was the soft tape of my nails against the chestnut table.

Once we were finished, and Edward has paid for the check (much to my displeasure), we made our way back to the car.

The bitter night air burned my face I made my way to the car, only to be stopped but a warm, gentle hand.

"How about we go for a walk?" Before I could even answer, he began dragging me towards the lake that I had so wholeheartedly observed during our silent meal.

There was a small walkway, old and worn away, that led to a stone bench situated under the weeping willow. He gestured me to sit, and I did, as he occupied the space next to me.

For a moment, the only sounds to be heard were the faint whispers of the real world that seemed to be another world away and the soft melody of the crickets, singing to their loved ones. Fireflies attempted to copy the stars, the exceptional light shining down on us, failing as they glows only lasted mere seconds.

"So, Bella Swan," Edward leaned back, outstretching his arms, and smiled down at me, "tell me about yourself." There was something in his eyes, that made me trust him, that dissolved the whole facade I was to uphold.

"Well, my parents are divorced. Mom lives is Arizona. Charlie lives here in Forks." Edward nodded, listening attentively.

"Why did you choose to live with your father?" I was surprised that he was truly interested.

"Well, it wasn't much of a choice. My mom remarried and her new husband is a minor league baseball player and he is always traveling. I know my mom would want to go with him, but she couldn't, because of me. So, I packed my bags and moved here." His lips were pursed, his mind pondering.

I let my eyes wander away from the Adonis sitting next to me to the picturesque scenery that seemed to float off a canvas and come to life in front of my very eyes.

"Are you always this selfless?" My head whipped towards him as his question caught me off guard. Here I was, using this boy I virtually knew nothing about, to help my best friend get revenge. Yes, very selfless.

"I'm not selfless." I whispered, unsure who exactly I was speaking too.

"Mhmmm." He smirked. I shook my head, clearing my accusing thought.

"Tell me about yourself, I mean, mystery boy appears out of the blue, winning over every girl to cross his path. There has to be a good story there." I playfully rolled my eyes as his smile grew larger.

"Well, my parents died in a car crash a few years ago. Since then, I've been bouncing around from foster family to foster family." His eyes looked distant as he remembered the past. "Then, this summer, I met the Cullens. Everything just felt right. They felt like family. For the first time in years, I felt at home." A small signal in my head went off, screaming at me to put an end to this stupid plan, but a small voice shouted over the warning bell, a voice I never knew I had, probably brought on by all those hairspray chemicals.

_Bella, listen to me. Sure, he's a nice boy and all, and yeah, he's had a tough life, but that's life! Boo hoo, sob story! Get over it and stick to the plan! I mean, how cute are these shoes?_

"Well, I'm glad you're here." My brain spoke without my permission. A breathtaking smile chiseled its way onto his marble face. The voice returned.

_Bad Bella! We __**are not, **__I repeat, __**are not,**__ allowed to get attached to this boy in any way, shape or form, comprende?_

Wow, my inner voice was a bitch.

Edward looked down at his watch and groaned. "We should go now." I sighed, taking in one last deep breath of perpetual beauty, before standing up, making our way back to his Volvo.

The car ride home was silent, expect this time, it was comfortable. Edward quietly hummed some song I couldn't recognize.

Everything felt, right.

_Not good!_

_

* * *

_

**How do we like Edward's reaction to Zack???? hmmmmmm**

**And Bella....well, she is in for some major problems!!! hehe!! She will be OOC as will Edward, but don't worry, if the story goes the way I plan, Bella wont be a bitch the _entire _time...hehe**

**REVIEW!! (please!! *gives Alice's puppy dog pout!*)**

** \/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL (I GOT A 74 IN MY HONORS MATH CLASS AND MY PARENTS GROUNDED MY FROM EVERYTHING, BECAUSE A 74 IS BASICALLY AN F IN THEIR EYES.) PLUS, I AM CURRENTLY WRITING TWO OTHER STORIES;_ SETTING SUN_ AND_ IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT_ PLEASE CHECK BOTH OF THEM OUT!!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

The next day, I decided to wear a cute blue Gucci and a pair of skinny jean with black stiletto heels. Alice had been right, I was missing out. To think my wardrobe use to consist only of sweatpants and baggy tshirts. I shook my head at the thought.

As I hopped into my truck, I thought about how my ride needed an upgrade too. I didn't have much money in my bank account, but at this point anything was better then this truck.

When I got to school, I noticed two things; one, Alice was standing around Jessica and Lauren, quietly talking and two, Edward was coming my way. I decided to do some research last night. A.K.A, I watched _John Tucker Must Die_. Even though I had already gone out with him, doesn't mean that he had me. I was going to make him work.

I flipped my hair, pretending to be oblivious to Edward as he picked up the pace to meet me, and I strode over to Alice and the others. I knew Edward wouldn't bother me if I was with a group of girls. It was like a rule for guys, one guy against four girls is never a good outcome, unless their drunk and looking for a hookup. I burrowed my eyebrows as I wondered where this information was coming from.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I plastered a counterfeit smile across my painted face.

"Party tonight at Lauren's." Jessica was already bouncing for joy.

"Oh cool, what time?" I had never been to a party before and I had a feeling this was going to be very interesting.

"Seven. Tell everyone worth telling." Lauren snipped as she twirled a strand of her bleach blonde hair through her fingers.

Before I could comment, the warning bell rang and we all headed off to our classes.

I had successfully avoided Edward all day. I was now dreading lunch, knowing there was no hiding from him.

I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes landed on Edward's usual table, where he thankfully sat, though he seemed tense. I pushed my thoughts aside and got in line to get my lunch.

As soon as I sat down I saw Edward stand up. Only a minute later was he occupying the once vacant seat next to me.

"Bella, I haven't seen you all day." He face brightened with his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Well, I've been here." I kept my eyes down on my lunch, knowing if I caught his sage eyes I would be lost, becoming his prisoner. Edward chuckled.

"So, I was wondering if you have any plans for night?" Jessica and Lauren wearily eyed me, curious for my answer.

"Well it is friday, so," I pretended to search for an answer, "yeah, I'm busy." I gave him a sly smirk, my eyes never meeting his.

"May I asked what you're doing." I had a feeling the card he was going to play. He was going to take my answer and somehow insert his presence into it.

"I'm going to a party at Lauren's house." I pointed towards Lauren as she lit up, knowing that our conversation would now be over. Edward opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Yeah, the party starts at seven. Anyone who's anyone will be there. The address is 315 Jianet Lane. I mean, you don't have to show up at seven, but it starts then." I rolled my eyes as Lauren stammered out like an idiot.

"Um, yeah. If Bella's going I'll be there." Edward gave Lauren a sly wink. Somewhere deep down jealously raged through me. I took a deep breath. I had no reason to be jealous, it was all fake.

_Just keep telling yourself that._

"Why does Bella have to be there?" I was tempted to stand up and slap that grimace off Jessica's face, but I restrained myself, knowing that would result in an invitation revocation.

"Well, we did have an amazing time on our date last night, didn't we?" I could feel his eyes smothering into me. Jessica and Lauren simultaneously gasped at the news of our date.

"It wasn't _that _good." Shot at the ego, nice one. Ego was basically all a man had. Destroy that, and you destroy him.

It hurt as I noticed Edward's face drop at my negative words, but I forced myself not to care.

"It seemed like you were having a good time." The pain in his voice was apparent, though it seemed I was the only one to notice.

"Well I guess I could have a pretty successful career as an actress then, huh?" I had made the grave mistake of looking into his trap. The captivating green seemed to be an infinite labyrinth.

Edward didn't respond. He sat there, gazing back at me, unsure what to say.

_Looks like the player just got played. Mission successful._

"Well then, its a good thing there'll be a whole new bunch to choose from tonight. I'll see you guys at the party later." With a wink, he stood up, carrying himself back to his table.

I wasn't sure if it was just me, but it seemed as if my words had slashed at his heart.

_Bella! Stayed focus. You are not allowed to care about Edward's feelings? Do you understand me? He is probably playing you. Don't forget who he is!_

My inner thoughts were right. I had to stay focused.

Once I got home, I hopped into the shower, carefully shaving and washing my body. Once I was done, I rummaged some mousse through my hair, giving it an edgy, sexy look as I allowed it to air dry.

I walked into my newly astounding closet, finding exactly what I was looking for.

The dress was black. A rhinestone river ran up the corset, ascending to my neck. A pair of black, strappy heels, erecting me four inches, elongating my livid legs. My wrists were disguised by the silver bangles that matched my hanging hoop earring. I decorated my eyes with a shadowy hue, sprinkling sliver glitter over it. My lips were stained a deep, blood red, my cheeks were painted with a soft rose.

Let the party begin.

* * *

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR OR SO, I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT IN MY MIND, I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT.**

**NOTICING THE CHANGES IN BELLA?**

**CAN I HAVE A CHRISTMAS GIFT FROM ALL OF YOU?? (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE-I WANT REVIEWS!)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY, AS YOU CAN SEE, I RENAMED "THE PRANK" TO "MY OWN FAULT" FOR VARIOUS REASONS.**

**WELL, HERE IT IS, THE PROMISED CHAPTER! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was only eight o'clock and just about everyone had arrived. Most people I had recognized from school, but there were other kids who I never seen before. The music was blaring and the whole house was vibrating.

I had somehow managed to find Alice through the large crowd.I thought my heart stopped when Edward came over.

He was wearing a light blue button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans hugged his perfectly sculpted thighs perfectly. His piercing green eyes shimmered in the dim lightening.

"You look nice Bella." He noted solemnly.

"That makes one of us." I smirked as his coy smile dissolved. I gave him a snide finger wave as I strode away, head held high, as I disappeared into the kitchen where a very handsome unknown co-ed casually leaned against the counter, sipping out of an infamous red cup.

"Well hello." His breath reeked of alcohol, though he seemed to hold his words fine.

"Hi there." I leaned against the counter next to him.

He was tall, about 6'2". He had dark blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. I could tell by the tight green shirt that hugged his body that he was packing washboard abs.

"I'm Chris." He reached his hand down towards me as I daintily gave it to him. He brought it up to his lips for a tender kiss.

"Bella." His eyes lit up and he carefully released my hand.

"Bella," He purred, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. So fitting." I giggled, not use to these types of compliments. "Can I offer you a drink?" He held up a ruby cup to my face, the burning perfume stinging my nostrils.

There was a part of me, the common sense, that said no. But there was a part of me that told me to take the drink, to have some fun. Why shouldn't I? Thus was high school, I was suppose to do this stuff, right?

With a shrug of my shoulders, I grabbed the cup, downing the cheap beer. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It had a bitter taste, but the aftereffect was pretty amazing. I felt loose.

"So, want to go dance?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." He took my hand and gently dragged me into the living room where everyone else was dancing.

He placed his hands on my waist and began rocking them back and forth, swaying to the music. It took me a few songs, but then I began to catch on. As we continued to dance, I pushed my body against Chris's, grinding my body against his. All the while, Chris's tender lips roamed my throat, nibbling on my ear, causing me to chuckle.

Several times I noticed Edward standing off to the side, intensely watching me. He seemed to dismiss the girls that were brave enough to flock to his side to flirt. As I watched each girl get turned away, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

_Bad Bella! Pay attention to the beach hottie in front of you!_

After dancing for half and hour, Chris and I returned to the kitchen for another drink. I paused, unsure if I should have another, but quickly dismissed the thought as I noticed Edward shamelessly grinding on the dance floor with some blonde bimbo bitch.

Without another thought, I threw the drink down, the affects taking their tole as the room slowly became a blur and I felt my confidence rise. It was like a whole-nother person had taken control of my body.

Before I knew it, I was dancing on top of Lauren's coffee table to "I know you want me." I wasn't exactly sure how I was dancing, but over the blasting music I heard wolf whistles and hollering boys.

I don't know how I lived before. Keeping my nose in books, spending my friday nights doing extra homework. I mean, I was a nerd or what?

There was one thing for sure. There was no way I was going back.

*****

It was just past 11:30 and I was finishing off my forth drink. At this point, I didn't really have any clue what was going on, but I didn't care.

Chris had disappeared sometime during the night and my new companion was Tony or Steve. I can't really remember. I pushed the unimportant information aside as I ground my butt into what-ever-his-name-is's "waist area". I had never had so much fun in my life!

I noticed the girl Edward had been dancing with earlier coming my way. I was pissed. Who was she too make a move on Edward. As she passed by I scowled at her. What happened next was all a blur.

I saw as her cup "accidently" spilled onto my dress. Oh hell no. Claws extended, I threw myself at the bitch, scratching, pulling hair, and slapping whatever I could. I felt strong hand grip me by the waist, pulling my off the sorry-ass bitch.

"Jeez Bella, calm down." Jasper attempted to calm me with no such luck.

"That bitch spilt her beer on my dress!" I fought in Jasper's arms, but it was no use.

"Well maybe if you kept your eyes off my man all nigth this wouldn't have happened." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Oh no she didn't.

"You bitch!" I tried to free myself from Jasper's stronghold, but once again failed.

"Okay, I think its time to go." Jasper dragged me out of the house, the cold air a slap to my intoxicated face. He set me down, finally.

"God Jasper!" I screamed, though I wasn't exactly sure why I was mad at him. I heard as the front door opened and whipped around.

A very tired Alice and an extremely confused Edward walked out.

"Bella, what was that back there?" I pointed to a stain on my dress and Alice gasped in horror.

"That bitch." She mumbled.

"Please don't encourage her darling." Jasper placed his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward took a step towards me and I stumbled backwards.

"Why do you care Edward?" I spat. "Why don't you go hang out with blonde bitch in there." Edward's soft lips formed a hard grimace.

"How about we talk when your not drunk." His tone was hard, uncaring.

"I'm not drunk." Though I could even hear my slurred words.

"Whatever Bella. I'm not putting up with this. There is no reason why I need too." He turned back, heading back into the party.

"Have fun with your piece of ass. Tell me how you feel after you fuck her and still have no clue what her name is!" I was screaming, causing some party-goers who ventured outside to turn our way.

"Her name is Darlene." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"While have fun." My sarcastic poison spewed from my lips.

"Oh don't worry," he chuckled darkly, striding to me until our faces were a mere inch apart, his nose brushing mine, "_I will._" With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the house.

"Jackass!" I screamed after him, though I doubted he heard me.

I took a step towards my car when I was overcome by darkness.

* * *

**P.S.-I DO NOT CONDONE TEENAGE DRINKING. IT LEADS TO ALCOHOLISM AND IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER. I'M NO SAINT (TRUST ME, I AM _VERY _FAR FROM IT. I LIVE TO PARTY) BUT I'VE SEEN FIRST HAND ALCOHOLICS AND IT IS NOT WORTH IT. WAIT UNTIL YOUR OLDER. **

**Teen drinking is the number one source of adult alcoholism. Children who begin drinking before age 21 are more than twice as likely to develop alcohol-related problems. Those who begin drinking before age 15 are four times likelier to become alcoholics than those who do not drink before age 21.**

**NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH MY LECTOR, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I WAS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER (THOUGH I THINK SOME OF IT MAY BE DO TO THE TITLE CHANGE!)**

**ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

* * *

Steams of light cascaded into the room. I heard the soft whisper of a velvety voice angrily arguing with someone. I was instantly hit with a blaring headache and nasua.

What the hell happened last night?

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the obnoxious light that only worsened my headache. I noticed I wasn't in my room. Actually, I had no clue where I was.

_One night stand. _My inner voice sang to me.

Sure, I had been out of control lately, but I don't think I would go as far as sleeping with a complete stranger.

_Think about this. You have no clue what happened last night, you clearly have a hangover, and you're in some guy's bedroom. You do the math._

I groaned as I flopped over, burying my head into the royal blue pillow.

My sensitive ears picked up the clicking of an opening door. I decided to pretend I was sleeping, not ready to face my mystery man.

"Bella?" I shot straight up at the recognition of the voice.

Edward.

"Edward!" I screeched. Just great. I slept with Edward.

"How are you feeling?" He kindly questioned.

"Confused.' He chuckled. Of course he finds this funny. It probably wasn't the first time he was having this conversation.

"Well, five beers and a cat fight can cause someone to lose their memory." He chuckled again.

"Edward," I asked hesitantly, unsure If I actually wanted an answer, "what happened last night?" I kept my eyes glued to my hands, afraid to meet his wonderful gaze.

"Well, you had a few drinks, got a little out of control, fought a girl, then passed out." I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or not.

"How did I end up in your bed?" The words came out before I could even stop them. I made the mistake to look at him. His beautiful face was fallen and it hurt to see him so distressed.

"After you passed out I decided to take you back here, rather then your house." Flashes of last night passed through my mind. I was screaming at Edward.

"Even after I said all those awful things to you?" I whispered. This time, I kept my eyes locked on his.

It was weird. Edward was like me in a way. Two different people in one body. One side of him was tender, caring, sweet, loving. The other side was a prick who used girls for his own pleasure. I had always been one person, but now, I was split in two.

The problem was that his good side was coming out as my devil side decided to make a guest appearance.

_Oh boo freakidy hoo!! How much fun did we have last night? Sure, there's a lot we don't remember, but I do remember all the hot guys._

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah. You were drunk, you honestly had no clue what was going on. It happens to all of us." He shrugged as he flashed me his dazzling smirk.

Screw hot guys! I want Edward!

_What for one moment makes you think he changed. He is using the oldest trick in the book! The gentleman card! He is going to earn you trust, take your virginity, and never look back._

Something inside me snapped as realization hit me.

Why would he ever want me. I was just some piece of ass. I was the most interesting game he's ever had. I'm nothing more then a ploy to him.

"Yeah, well, whatever." I let my she-devil take over as anger surged my body out of his bed and storming down to Alice's room.

Of course she was already wide awake.

"How's the hangover." I was grateful Alice knew enough to keep her voice a soft whisper.

"Awful." I threw myself onto her purple bed, causing Alice to chuckle. I felt the bed shift as Alice sat next to me.

"So....," I looked at Alice who was twiddling with her thumbs, "how's operation Destroy Edward going?" I let out a bark of dark laughter.

"It sounds like we have him just where we want him." I was shocked that I was answered with silence.

"Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly. "Do you think we're taking this to far? I mean, I've really noticed a change in him. He doesn't seem like the same Edward. I think we should stop now." I don't know why, but I felt something snap inside me.

"Are you kidding me Alice!" I screamed, ignoring the blaring headache. "This was your idea!"

"Yeah, and I think we should stop now." I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Since when is Alice Brandon Cullen a quitter? We came up with a plan and we're going through with it! God dammit Alice! I've have to change everything about me and it will not be all in vain."

_You tell her Bella!_

"Bella, what the hell has happen to you? You don't even resemble my best friend! You're rude, you're mean, you're self-fish! You go out and party and get wasted. Face he facts Bells, you're a complete bitch now!"

"You know Alice, instead of blaming me, how about you put some of that hate on yourself. Remember, '_Bella, please!! You're my best friend! I need your help!! Please, please, please, please, please help!'"_ I screamed in my best Alice imitation.

I watched as her sweet sapphire eyes glistened with the tears of my harsh words.

_Her fault. Its her fault._

Without another word I stomped out of her room, running into something hard.

"Ah!" I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella, what the hell is going on in there?" Edward's emerald orbs seem to pierce my soul.

_Do __**not **_cry!

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Just leave my alone!" I ripped myself away from his grip and headed for the stairs, but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella," He pleaded, "what has happened to you?" His voice could only reach a soft whisper.

"Nothing. This is how I am." I snapped back with such intense hate that his hand melted right off and released me.

I was on a path of self-destruction and the worst part was that I was destroying anyone in my path.

_Who cares._

_

* * *

_

**I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH MY STORY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT IS EXACTLY WHERE I WANT IT! (AND DON'T WORRY, IF YOU'RE NOT VERY HAPPY WITH BELLA GO BACK AND READ THE PREFACE! ITS A HINT TO STORY'S CLIMAX!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW (AS A HOLIDAY GIFT!)**

**OH, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY:**

**IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVIL WILL FIND HER:**

**SUMMARY: Bella has a dark secret, one Edward doesn't know about. One night, her worst fear is revived as her vile past finds her again. "Hello Bella." His foul undertone whirled around me as the shadows took over, pulling my down, into my impending death."**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I HAD MIDTERMS ALL WEEK!!! **

**ANYWAYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It had been three months since the incident at the Cullen household. I hadn't talked to any of them. I saw them once in a while, usually in the cafeteria. I was also forced to encounter Edward each day in biology. We never spoke, not even during partner sessions.

It wasn't that bad. Sure, I didn't have "real" friends anymore, but I had fun. I went out each weekend, partied it up with hot guys, drank and smoke. Hey, I was being the stereotypical high school student. Ain't nothing wrong with that.

My crowd had changed. It was filled with Lauren, Jessica, and a bunch of other fake girls who were clearly using me to up their social statuses. Pathetic. I didn't really mind them though, they would go along with whatever I wanted, never questioning my actions. They were my own personal robots. Awesome!

It was friday night and I was getting ready to hit this awesome party in downtown Port Angeles.

I was all ready. I had on my Black Satin Luichiny Kam Me pumps, J Brand Light-weight denim leggings, and my chain trim tank, finishing off the ensemble with my Alexander Wang Suede biker jacket and DKNY Stamped leather satchel. **(picture on profile!)**

I was looking hot!

Jessica blared the horn outside. I raced down the stairs, yelling over my shoulder to Charlie not to wait up.

I had no clue what Charlie thought about the whole change. He never said anything about it. Though, at dinner, he would give my these longing looks. Sometimes at night, when I would be sneaking out, I could hear him whispering to himself, "My baby Bella. What happened?" I easily pushed the guilt out of my mind with a few beers.

"Ready bitches?" I asked as I climbed into the yellow bug.

"Hell ya!" Lauren and Bethany yelled from the back seat.

Two hours later, I had no clue where I was. Everything was a blur. I was grinding up against some fine piece of man ass. He was whispering into my ear, but I was too wasted to even know what he was saying.

Before I knew it, I had my legs locked around his waist as he carried me up a flight of stairs into a dark bedroom.

He gently laid me on the bed, crawling like an animal on top of me. He roughly kissed my lips before he began trying down my neck. His warm hands trailed up my stomach, caressing the sides of my body. His hands nipped at my shirt, until he roughly grabbed the edges of the black silk, dragging it over my head, leaving my black bra in full view.

"Ready baby?" He growled in my ear.

Though I had changed in many ways, slut was not one of them. I refused to hook up with the random guys I met. My views of sex never changed. It was called making love, and that's exactly what you should do. I refused to lose my virginity to some random dick head.

"No. Let me go." I slurred. He chuckled, bringing his lips back to my neck, forcefully sucking on it.

"Come on, get off." I started pushing against chest which was now bare. I could hear the sound of his belt unhooking and the zipper of his pants roll down.

"Seriously, get off!" I was now yelling as I pounded against his chest, my efforts futile.

"Shut up." His hand whipped across my face as I felt the burning sting throb. It was a rude sobering.

"Help!" I screamed before his hand grasped at my lips, muting my cries.

Hot tears streamed down my face as his hand reached down to unbutton my jeans. I tried to scream again, but it the only sound that emerged was a muffled gasp.

I couldn't believe this is how it was going to happen.

I had always envisioned it to be perfect. It would be my way of expressing how much I truly loved him. It would be loving and safe and no matter what happened, I would know he will always be there for me.

But this, this was rough, lustful, dangerous. I was uncomfortable and scared. I had always been weary of these kinds of things and never expected to find myself in this situation.

I waited for the numbing pain that would steal my most valuable asset. His hand trailed down my bar leg and he purred seductively in my ear, causing me to gag.

I was shocked by the next thing I felt.

All weight was relieved from my petite body as he was no longer on top of me. I sat up and saw Edward threw the asshole into the wall. Though I was still wasted, I was extremely aware of my surrounds.

Edward slowly walked to the edge of the bed, kneeling by my side.

"Bella?" His finger gently caressed my cheeks as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Bella?" He cooed again.

Before I could stop myself, I threw myself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, its okay. I'm here now." He reached down under the bed before returning back with my top and jeans.

"Here." My hands, convulsing from fear, reached out and took the clothes, quickly throwing them on. Once I was fully redressed, Edward lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me out of the hell hole, placing my safely in the quiet Volvo.

The ride home was silent. My eyes were locked on the passing scenery, my thoughts were blank. I wasn't sure what to think about, so I didn't.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I noticed the car was stopped. I looked out the widow and saw we were parked outside his house.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found I had no voice, so I nodded.

"Are you okay?" His emerald eyes locked in mine.

I had enough. I was sick of being the party girl. People only saw me for my looks. People didn't care about me. If I was hurt, no one would help. If I was sad, no one would console me. If I was in danger, no one would protect me.

Edward did. Why, I had no idea.

It seemed that our plan had worked perfectly, I hadn't seen Edward with another girl for months now, but in destroying one life, I ultimately destroyed my own.

But that didn't mean I couldn't change.

I had changed once, I can change again.

I can make it right. I could be the girl who stayed home on Saturdays to read Jane Austin, who protested make-up and getting dressed up, I could be the person who cared for others and in return had others care about her. I can have it all again.

"I will be." I offered a weak smile.

* * *

**OKAY, SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE UR IMPUT RIGHT NOW!**

**AM I MOVING THE STORY TOO FAST?**

**WHAT CAN I DO TO BETTER THE STORY!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY!**


	11. nEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED ****PAY IT FORWARD****! IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU COULD CHECK IT OUT! **

**HERE IS A SUMMARY:**

**Alex Swan is given an assignment by his teacher, , to think of a way to change the world and then do it. Alex begins a sensation of "pay it forward"- do a kind deed for nothing in return except to ask the person to "pay it forward". Alex unknowingly changes the lives of his teacher, mother (Bella), and strangers forever as Pay It Forward affects the lives of all around him in ways he never thought possible.**

**(based off the movie **_**Pay It Forward**_**)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYYYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I HAD HIT A BLOCKADE FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Ready baby?" He growled in my ear._

_"No. Let me go." I slurred. He chuckled, bringing his lips back to my neck, forcefully sucking on it._

_"Help!" I screamed before his hand grasped at my lips, muting my cries._

_All weight was relieved from my petite body as he was no longer on top of me. I sat up and saw Edward threw the asshole into the wall. _

_"Bella?" Edward whispered. I noticed the car was stopped. I looked out the widow and saw we were parked outside his house._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but found I had no voice, so I nodded._

_"Are you okay?" His emerald eyes locked in mine._

_I had enough. I was sick of being the party girl. People only saw me for my looks. People didn't care about me. If I was hurt, no one would help. If I was sad, no one would console me. If I was in danger, no one would protect me._

_Edward did. Why, I had no idea._

_It seemed that our plan had worked perfectly, I hadn't seen Edward with another girl for months now, but in destroying one life, I ultimately destroyed my own._

_But that didn't mean I couldn't change._

_I had changed once, I can change again._

_I can make it right. I could be the girl who stayed home on Saturdays to read Jane Austin, who protested make-up and getting dressed up, I could be the person who cared for others and in return had others care about her. I can have it all again._

_"I will be." I offered a weak smile._

_

* * *

_

Edward nodded. "So, if you want, you can stay the night. But it would be just us; Esme and Carlisle are in Seattle and Alice and Emmett are spending the night at the Hales." I gulped.

I had two options; Option 1) Spend the night, alone, with Edward. Option 2) Go home, face Charlie's angry wrath. Charlie was looking like the better option but after everything that had happened tonight, I don't think I could handle Charlie's yelling. _Great._

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks." A smile purged my lips but disappeared before it could even be noticed. I took out my phone and texted Charlie, letting him know I was staying at a friend's house for the night. I quickly proceeded to shut off my phone so I wouldn't have to see Charlie's response.

I stood in the foyer of the Cullen mansion. Edward was upstairs in Alice's bedroom, looking for something that I could wear.

My eyes wandered around the room, painful memories of my best friend flooding my mind. I took a deep breath, attempting to control my nerves.

As my eyes swept the room, they caught the reflection of a girl, one whom I didn't recognize. Her brown hair was wild and untamed. Her chocolate eyes were drown out by the think black makeup that lined her eyes. Her usual alabaster skin shimmered bronze in the moonlight. She wore a leather jacket, _tight _jeans, and very high heels. The girl in the mirror was not Bella Swan. She was not me.

A single tear shed, then, the floodgates opened and tears streamed down my face. Every emotion I had been holding in had finally burst out.

All the pain I felt from my shattered relationship with my best friend, the fear from tonight, the disgusting churn in my stomach at who I had become.

A sob escaped my ruby lips as my body gentle floated to the wooden floor, my legs so shaky they could no longer bear the weight.

A strong pair of arms engulfed me. I buried my head into his blue dress shirt, my tears and mascara permanently ruining it.

"Bella, its okay. Everything is fine now. You're safe." Edward ran a soothing hand through my matted hair in vain.

That's how we stayed for the rest of the night. I uncontrollably sobbed in Edward's arms as he whispered reassuring words, crying for everything I'd lost and everything I had become.

Soft streaks of light flooded the cracks in the curtain. Songbirds sang sweet melodies, bringing in the new day. I took in a deep, refreshing breath, tasting renewal. My eyes fluttered open as I shifted in the comfortable bed-wait, bed?

I was in a room with rich royal blue walls, several black and white pictures loitering on them. A large bookshelf, housing more books then I had probably ever read (and I read ALOT!) sat opposite the bed, two shelves, filled with the most massive music collection I had ever seen, sat on either side. A black wooden desk held a laptop, frustrated sheet music littering the empty spaces. The bedspread, which matched the curtains, was a beautiful white. I was in the one and only Edward Cullen's room, _sleeping_ in his bed. _Why does this keep happening?_

My nose scrunched with the memories Alice had told me about the girls who had "slept" in Edward's bed.

I turned on my side, spotting a note, accompanied by two Advil and a glass on water, sitting on the bedside.

_I think you might need this. ;) _

I chuckled, the vibrations hurting my head. I gratefully downed the medication and stepped out of the warm confines of Edward's bed. As I stood, I noticed I was in a large red t-shirt that _definitely_ did not belonged to me, nor was I wearing it last night. I decided to carry on with my journey to the kitchen; sweet aromas of bacon, waffles, and toast filling my hungrey lungs before I was even through the door.

"Good morning." I greeted as brightly as I could, though it was hard to do while recovering from a hangover and massive, emotional breakdown. I took a seat at the kitchen island, noticing Edward for the first time.

He stood at the stove, spatula in hand, wearing a pair of sweats that hung low, low enough to see the "v" of his hips, and nothing more. I watched as the muscles of his back contracted as he reached for different items. My eyes went wide as he turned to face me, placing a enormous plate of waffle in front of me. But it wasn't the food that caught me attention, it was the rippling six-pack and defined arms that had me eyes bugging out of my head.

"Morning." Edward breathed, sending me a wink. I instantly blushed ten shades of red, earning a chuckle from Edward. I quickly recovered.

"I've never seen so much food before!" I hoped this would excuse my ogling of his body, making him think I was taken aback by the food and not his perfectly sexy body.

Edward flashed me that crooked grin, turning back to the stove, but not before I heard him mutter, "awful lier."

Edward turned off the stove and took a seat opposite of me. I took a waffle and some toast, spreading both with butter, and drowning my waffle in syrup.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Edward eyed my carefully as he took two waffles and some bacon.

"Well," I finished chewing the _amazing _waffle. God, good looks, charm, awesome body, and culinary genius, boy no wonder he was irresistible. "Besides the throbbing headache, the embarrassment of my breakdown, and the guilt for throughly ruining your shirt, I would say pretty good." Edward laughed.

"That's good. And don't worry about last night, it's perfectly fine." I offered him a sweet smile. We continued to eat breakfast in silence. Once we were done, Edward offered to clean the table, leaving me with nothing to do but play with the hems of the shirt.

Wait! The shirt!

"Hey Edward," Edward looked at me over his shoulder, "how did I get into your shirt?" I questioned with raised brows. Edward swallowed hard, turning back to the dishes as if they were the President of the United States.

"While..." Aw, he was stuttering! "You looked uncomfortable so I, um, changed you." He whispered the last part, the tips of his ears turning a slight pink. "I hope that was okay." I chuckled.

"Yes, thank you." Though I was thanking him for more then just the shirt.

"Anytime." He whispered.

Several minutes later we were sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. I laughed as Cosmo danced with Norm as they competed on Fairly Idol.

"Bella, can I ask you a question." I unwilling turned my attention away from the tv and looked into Edward's smoldering eyes. "What happened? To you. When we first met you were sweet and kind but then, you became like every other girl." I took a deep breath, knowing he deserved the truth, but not finding the strength to tell him.

"I was just confused about who I should be. I got roped into being who I _should_ be, according to high school, rather then who I am." I took a deep breath. Sure, it wasn't the exact truth, but it was part of it. "But that doesn't matter now because I know who I am and that's all I'll ever be from now on." A smile broke across his lips.

"Good." He shifted on the couch, crawling closer to my side, until he had his arms wrapped around my waist. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I missed me too."

**

* * *

**

**AH! GOOD? BAD? **

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! :(**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN ASAP!**


End file.
